Elaborate Plans
by Euphoria123
Summary: George tries to woo Hermione. Hermione however seems to remain clueless.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe, just this little plot

**Author's note:** read and (hopefully) enjoy! Also a big thank you to my Beta Clover Bay!

Elaborate Plans

George Weasley was desperate. He had tried several elaborate plans to win the heart of Hermione Granger - without success and now he didn't know what to do anymore.

Because one thing he had learned quickly was that Hermione Granger was not easily wooed (not even with the tips of this fantastic little book on how to woo a witch).

Unlike her two clueless best friends, it hadn't escaped his notice how she had changed from an awkward little girl to a, well, still slightly awkward but pretty and intelligent young woman. And not to forget her dry humour that he was surprised to discover after paying her more and more attention.

What's more, he had the suspicion that she didn't hate Fred and him as much as she pretended to. After all, she had helped them escape Umbridge's wrath several times (of course every time saying that this was the last and that next time she simply wouldn't care in how much trouble they got).

She even once complimented them on one of their inventions, ok it was by accident and she looked like she would have rather bitten her tongue off.

And then this one time she had called them geniuses (without even realizing that she was complimenting them), well she had also called them annoying troublemakers and the most obnoxious people she ever had the misfortune to meet, but he tended to overlook that.

George couldn't really say when it happened or even why but gradually he had developed a major crush on her.

And there he was now wishing to run his fingers through her hair (he just loved her hair, while everything was so organized about her, it seemed to have a life of its own and just refused to be held back).

He loved her eyes when they sparkled with anger because he and Fred were testing products on first years again (he often did that right in front of her just so that she would speak to him).

He was jealous whenever her beautiful eyes would have that soft shine in them whenever she looked at Ron, he wanted her to look at him that way. What did she see in Ron anyway, he didn't make her laugh, (a feat he had managed four times this year, yes he had counted them) he didn't appreciate her beauty and sharp wit, plus he was oblivious to the fact that she liked him and made the most stupid remarks that hurt her without even realizing it.

But he was not the only one to pursue Hermione, there were a few other guys who also had an eye on her, but so far she seemed oblivious to their attempts. But George knew he had to act fast, he couldn't wait till Ron realized what a wonderful woman he had right in front of him, or till one of the guys started to make a bolder move (so far he had been able to keep them in check with a well placed deadly glare).

Hermione however was hard to get. He had tried his usual routine, he had smiled and winked at her, which only seemed to bewilder her. Then he had started to make compliments, which only resulted in her looking at him confused at first then blushing and hiding behind her hair for the rest of the time.

Then he thought asking her for help with his schoolwork would be a good idea to make her talk to him. However, when he approached her table in the common room with his books Ron was already there whining about some essay or another and begging her to help him out just one more time. After seeing the poorly restrained look of annoyance on her face he decided to think of a different strategy.

His next brilliant idea was that he could sit with her while she was studying, to do some research for a new product. (So she could see that there also was a scientific side to their products and then start taking them more seriously).

At first she eyed him suspiciously when he approached her table but after he had given her a, what he hoped to be, casual smile (that didn't show how giddy and lovestruck he felt) and told her to relax, cause he would be quiet and just do a little research, she went back to studying and soon was totally engrossed in her work and seemed to completely forget that he was there.

Disappointed he left for his dormitory later to think of a new plan.

This plan was fool proof or so he thought. Because which girl doesn't like gifts? - Exactly. So he had started to give her little presents, but she thought he wanted to prank her and had refused to accept anything coming from him because she feared it might make her turn purple or explode in her face.

He had never thought that there would come the day when he would curse his reputation as a prankster. But it seems there was a first time for everything.

Getting more and more desperate he decided to do something truly romantic. So he set up a small indoor firework (their newest invention) in the common room when she was the only one left still studying (in hindsight he had to admit that that was really poorly acted out on his part) she almost jumped 3 metres in the air when the first firecrackers started right in front of her, furiously she turned around, sent a bat bogey hex his way and stormed to her dormitory, she didn't even see that the firecrackers were charmed to read:

**  
Hermione you're not only the brightest witch your age…**

Change to

**but also…**

Change to

**The loveliest…**

**prettiest….**

**and kindest!**

Change to

**I really like you…**

Change to

**Be mine!**

**Yours George**

Somewhat disheartened after that George thought that maybe it would be a good idea to send her letters as a secret admirer. (Yes he was slowly running out of ideas) So he wrote a very touching letter but didn't sign it.

He sat almost across from her when she received it, he observed her opening it curiously and the surprised look on her face while reading it then that surprise morphing into annoyance when she saw that it wasn't signed and then setting it on fire.

Shortly before Christmas he saw his chance coming. As always the professors had decorated the castle for Christmas which also meant that there were mistletoes. So he carefully checked out where all the mistletoes were so that he could time it to accidentally get stuck underneath one with Hermione.

Hermione however seemed to have a knack for avoiding the mistletoes, then one day when he thought he got her, she was suddenly out of sight and he got stuck with Eleanor White, a seventh year Slytherin that looked like the female version of Harry's cousin.

To George's horror she was quite eager and pressed a wet kiss squarely on his lips. He spent half an hour afterwards to wash his face and brush his teeth.

On December 23rd they all went back for the holidays to Grimmauld place. He lurked around the library where Hermione sat reading a big tome. He thought then that maybe it would be a good idea to do some reading as well, that should impress her and show her that he was maturing.

So he grabbed a book about potions and sat in the armchair across from her. Suddenly her voice startled him when she said: "stop staring at me George, it's rather annoying."

He hadn't even been aware that he was staring, and was quite thankful that she wasn't a legilimens, cause the places where his thoughts had gone to he was sure would have earned him another hex from her.

His face turned red and he mumbled "sorry" before trying to read, for real this time.

Lying in bed a few hours later he sighed frustrated, Hermione didn't seem to be impressed by a reading George. He had no idea what else he could do. He considered giving her one of their newly developed amortentia chocolates, but decided that he was too noble for something like that and that she would probably hex off important parts of his body once the effects wore off.

Suddenly he heard Fred's sleepy voice: "Just tell her mate."

Perplexed he asked: "Tell who what?"

"Tell Hermione that you like her." Was his twin's answer.

"I don't…" George started.

"Oh do you think I am stupid, bad enough you didn't tell me anything. Anyone with eyes can see that you like her." Fred sounded somewhat irritated.

"Even if I told her, she would just think that I am playing a prank on her." George sounded defeated.

"Well then you just have to be convincing." Fred was getting a little impatient now with him.

"Well that is easy for you to say," George sounded annoyed now, he needed some real advice not some nonsense like his brother came up with, "I've tried so many things already and nothing worked. - Wait what do you mean by anyone with eyes can see that I like her. Who knows that I like her?" George was surprised he had thought, that he had been quite subtle actually.

"Well me and Lee and I think Ginny suspects something." Fred sounded rather amused now.

"And no one else, are you sure?" George sounded slightly panicked now.

"Well maybe her other admirers that you scared away put two and two together." Fred chuckled but then continued seriously, "listen I really think you should just talk to her."

"Yeah, well I'll think about it. Good Night, Fred." George's tone sounded final.

"You should. Night Georgie." Came Fred's sleepy reply.

After spending almost the complete holidays with trying to make subtle moves on Hermione. Like trying to pull her into conversation during meals and apparating behind, next to and in front of her at any time of day, yet without achieving the desired results, he thought that he should give the direct approach a try – after all he was one half of the infamous Weasley twins and a Gryffindor, so he could do this.

Besides he had sweet-talked to girls before and usually they weren't able to resist his charms. Why he felt so nervous and seemed unable to form coherent sentences around her- he had no idea.

He managed to get her on her own in the library the evening before they had to go back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" Luckily his voice didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Hmm, sure." She looked up from her book, looking mildly interested.

"You see the thing is…ahem I'm not quite sure how to say this….hm oh you're reading "Advanced Charms", good book, one of the more useful books." Very smooth George he cursed himself.

After a moment in which he tried to regain his usual cool and witty composure she asked casually: "So when are you going to ask me to go out with you?"

He sat there dumbfounded for a moment while his brain tried to catch up with what she had just said. "Ahem, what? What did you just say?"

"Well, when are you going to ask me to go out with you?" By now she had a small smile on her lips.

"Hermione Granger will you do me the honour and go out with me?" He had a broad smile on his face now.

"Well George Weasley let me think about your proposal for a moment" ….she got a mock impression of deep thinking on her face before she continued, "well that would be lovely." While smiling at him in a way that made his knees go weak.

Feeling elated George sat on the armrest of her chair sneaking his arm around her shoulders.

He bent down to her and whispered in her ear: "How about tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement?"

She shivered slightly when his breath tickled her ear: "That sounds wonderful."

She turned her face to look at him and both were surprised at how close they were. He looked at her lips unsure if he should kiss her, unsure if he could resist kissing her.

"Oh just kiss me, will you?" Hermione whispered with a huge blush in her face but a brave look in her eyes.

He grinned delighted at her, thinking what a wicked witch, before he captured her lips with his and finally ran his fingers through this marvelous hair of hers.

_  
The End_

**  
Thank you for reading. If you want to make me happy leave a review :)**


End file.
